


Not Funny

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The lullaby doesn't go as planned.For the prompt: Prompt: The Hulk ends up injuring Natasha-whether it be through an accident, mind control, or just plain rage, writer's choice. And I'm not talking like a broken arm,or something, I mean like the ICU with internal bleeding, and all sorts of other fun stuff.





	Not Funny

Bruce was alone when he finally came to. 

Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t move at first. There was a buzzing in his ear that he realized after a moment was the rest of the team talking about where he might have ended up. 

“He ran through the trees,” he heard Tony say and heard his thrusters taking off in the distance. 

“Where’s Natasha?” Clint’s voice asked, slightly out of breath. 

The comms were eerily silent and Bruce held his breath, waiting for her characteristic sarcastic comment about them worrying too much, but it never came. Instead came Steve’s frantic voice ordering Clint to get the jet. 

“We need to get her to a hospital, immediately.” 

Bruce’s heart sank into his stomach as he listened to Thor and Tony volunteer to stay behind to find him while Clint and Steve took Natasha on the jet. He heard jet take off before Tony tried reaching Bruce over the comm. 

“Buddy if you’re awake, it would make this a hell of a lot easier.” 

Bruce could barely move and his mouth felt like it was filled with sand. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a quiet groan. 

“At least it’s something,” he heard Tony sigh, but he could hear his suit getting closer. 

* * *

By the time they found him, Bruce was able to push himself into a sitting position, leaned against a nearby tree. The ground shook when Thor landed in the clearing and Bruce opened his eyes to see the triumphant smile he wore. 

“Stark, I found him.” 

Bruce groaned and closed his as Tony got closer, the ground shaking as he landed as well. He only opened them when Tony’s shadow standing over him blocked the sunlight beaming down on his face. 

“Oh man,” Tony said, kneeling down beside Bruce. “You alright?” 

“It’s probably a good thing we’re heading to the hospital,” Bruce tried to joke, but it sounded weak to his own ears. 

Tony’s expression turned grim and he wouldn’t meet his eyes. Over Tony’s shoulder, Thor had his back turned to them, his fingers fidgeting with the strap of his hammer. 

Bruce furrowed his brow, looking between the two. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Tony said quickly, but Bruce knew he was lying. 

“Natasha’s going to be okay, right?” Bruce asked, sitting up from the tree. 

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know, I haven’t heard anything.” 

“What happened?” 

“Uh,” Tony faltered and looked away from Bruce again. “I…” 

“Tony,” Bruce said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “What did I do?” 

Tony sighed. “I don’t know for sure, I couldn’t see.” 

“Just tell me.” 

“I don’t know what set him off, he just took off out of nowhere,” Tony said, picking at a loose thread on his shirt sleeve. “Romanoff got in his way.” 

Bile rose in Bruce’s throat and he didn’t want to hear the rest. He could imagine what happened next. The Hulk swiping at her with a massive hand, her body flying through the air and crashing into a tree before falling limply to the ground. He pushed away from the ground, trying to stand, but he stumbled. Tony caught before he could crash into the dirt. But Bruce would have prefered if he’d let him fall. It was more than he deserved. 

“Take it easy,” Tony said, easing him back onto the ground. “Clint sent the jet back for us, it’s almost here. You should get checked out.” 

“I’m fine,” Bruce huffed, swatting away Tony’s hands. “Just leave me here.” 

Tony scoffed at that. “She’d kill both of us if I left you here to sulk, hospital bed or not.” 

If Bruce had any energy he’d put up more of a fight, but he was helpless against Thor’s helping hands that pulled him to his feet while the jet landed in the next clearing. 

“Come on, it wasn’t as bad as you think,” he whispered reassuringly. 

Bruce was afraid it was much, much worse. 

* * *

Clint and Steve were waiting for them when they got to the hospital. They were all shuffled into private waiting room and a promise to keep them updated. Clint slumped into the armchair in the corner while Steve and Thor were squished together on the small couch. Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder before Tony whispered in his ear. 

“It’s going to be alright, bud.” 

Bruce shook his head and shrugged away Tony’s hand. 

“I need some air,” he said with a sigh. 

He turned for the door, but found his path blocked by a doctor stepping into the room. 

“How is she?” 

Clint said, suddenly standing beside Bruce. 

“Her injuries were extensive,” she started, looking down at the chart in her hands. “We stabilized her for now.” 

“When can she be moved?” Steve asked. 

“Not for a few days at least.”

“Can we see her?”

It was Tony who asked, his hand back on Bruce’s shoulder. His grip was firm, quite obviously meant to keep Bruce in place. He didn’t fight it this time. 

“She still in recovery, but once she’s moved to ICU you can visit. One at a time.” 

“Thank you,” Steve said and the doctor took her leave. 

Bruce heard the shuffling footsteps of everyone returning to their seats while they waited to be allowed to see Natasha. But Bruce couldn’t move. Every word from the doctor’s mouth felt like one blow after the other. He felt nauseous and claustrophobic in the tiny waiting room.

He couldn’t face the others and see the worry written on their faces, worry that wouldn’t be there if it weren’t for him. Bruce told them from the beginning that something like this would happen. The Hulk was too much of a liability for these missions and now they had their proof. 

“I need some air,” he said, heading into the hall before anyone could stop him. 

He hurried through the halls and down the stairs until the brisk air slapped him in the face. His lungs felt like they could expand completely again. He dropped onto a bench and stared out into the parking lot. For a brief moment the urge to run overtook him. It wouldn’t be hard to disappear again, out of the country before any of them realized he was gone. But it passed as quickly it came. Tony was right, he wouldn’t do that Natasha. 

He sat there until the sun began to set and the chill began to seep into his bones. As he stood from the bench his comm crackled to life and Clint’s rough voice filled his ear. 

“You better still be on hospital grounds, Banner,” he said. “I’ll hunt you down myself if you’re not. They moved Nat to ICU. Get your ass in here.” 

“I’m on my way,” Bruce promised and headed back inside. 

* * *

It took some time to find the waiting room again but Tony was waiting for him outside when he did. He nodded his head down the hall and waved for him to follow. 

Bruce followed silently until they came to a stop a closed door. 

“How bad is it?” he asked, taking a step back. “Be honest with me.” 

Tony let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall. “It’s not good, but she’ll bounce back like she always does.” 

“I can’t do this,” Bruce said, shaking his head and backing away. “I can’t.” 

“This isn’t about you,” Tony snapped in a hushed tone. “What happened, happened and there isn’t anything any of us can do about it now. What we can do is be here for our teammate and friend while she recovers.” 

Bruce was a little taken aback by Tony’s words, but he was right. Bruce nodded and pushed open the door. He was immediately met by the sounds of the machines she was hooked up to and there were quite a few. She looked so pale under the fluorescent lights and stark white sheets. 

Bruce lingered near the door, taking it all in, before making his way over to the chair one of the others must have pulled over to the bed. He sat down slowly and looked her over. 

“God,” he whispered to himself, but it sounded deafening in the empty room. “I’m so sorry.” 

He reached out and took her hand. Her fingers were cold to the touch, but he held on tightly. To his surprise, she squeezed back. His brow furrowed and he tried to let go, but she wouldn’t let him.

“Nat?”

“The other four sat here and talked to themselves for twenty minutes,” she said, but it sounded like it was a struggle to get the words out. “I’m begging you to just sit here and be quiet.” 

She cracked an eye open and the corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, clearing his throat. 

“Like I was hit by a truck,” she answered, closing her eye again. “But I’ll be fine.” 

Bruce ducked his head and let go of her hand. “I told you something like this was going to happen.” 

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” 

“You’re right,” he said with a sigh. “It’s worse.” 

She was silent for awhile, but eventually she sighed. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“That’s funny, because it feels like it is.”

She opened her eyes and reached for his hand again. He let her squeeze his fingers and met her eyes. 

“Bruce.” 

“Don’t.” 

“I’ll be back on my feet in no time, just like any other time I’ve gotten injured in the field,” she said, closing her eyes again and shifting a little in bed. 

“You get knocked around by the Hulk often?” He asked bitterly.

“Only once,” she answered. “Barely left a scratch.” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“And I’m not laughing,” she dropped his hand and groaned as she scooted over in the bed. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, standing up from his chair. 

“I’m in no shape to argue right now and Tony was babbling about you wanting to high tail it out of here.” She threw back the blankets and patted the small space beside her. “So get in.”

“Absolutely not, I can’t,” he argued, taking a step toward the door. “No.” 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” 

Bruce scrubbed his hand down his face and groaned.

“This conversation isn’t over.” He wanted to make that clear as he slid off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. 

“Far from it,” she agreed with a nod. 

He let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed before lying down beside her. It took a little maneuvering, but they found a comfortable position that didn’t agitate any of her injuries. 

“I feel better already,” she hummed, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“That’s not funny.” 

“I’ll be fine, just give it some time.” 

“That doesn’t change that it happened,” he reminded her. 

“I know,” she said, giving his fingers a squeeze. “But I don’t blame you.” 

Bruce turned his head and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes. 

“That makes one of us.”


End file.
